X-Johnlock
by smile.in.love
Summary: Tener un poder no les hace especiales, tenerse el uno al otro sí lo hace. Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED. Teen!lock X-Men!lock
1. El encuentro

**X-JOHNLOCK**

**Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

Crossover Sherlock BBC & X-Men

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 1: El encuentro**

Después de un largo viaje en tren y escuchar multitud de insulsas conversaciones sin necesidad de sus poderes, Sherlock había llegado a ese lugar del que tanto había escuchado hablar por periódicos y curiosos. Por supuesto, lo que promocionaban como un centro de estudio para superdotados no lo era, pero él ya lo supo en cuando indagó un poco en la red.

Todos eran demasiado amables, desde la recepción hasta ese hombre calvo que le había recibido en su despacho para ver su poder y saber de su vida. ¿Qué más daba su antigua vida? A partir de ese momento todo sería diferente, ¿no? No podría estar peor que en su casa, así que no perdía exactamente nada.

Llegó a la habitación que le indicaron, de nuevo en recepción. _Cuanta burocracia_, pensó. Resultó que ese hombre calvo era semejante a él, no igual, pero más parecido que cualquiera; quizá alguien a tener en cuenta.

Con la maleta mal hecha en una mano, tocó a la puerta de la que sería su habitación por todo el año. Esperaba no tener que cambiar más de compañeros de vida, ya estaba cansado de tanto cambio.

— Adelante —sonó una voz desde el interior. Tomó aire y giró la manilla.

— Hola —saludó Sherlock con la cabeza al entrar. Alguien en un escritorio de cara a la ventana y en pijama se giró con un libro en las manos.

— Hola —sonrió— John Watson —le alargó una mano aún con el libro en la otra. Sherlock estaba distraído con otro quehacer.

— ¿Está libre la litera de arriba? —sonrió también, mirándole. John asintió y retiró la mano sutilmente, un poco contrariado por el chico nuevo y sus formas.

Una vez subió la maleta como un saco de piedras, se quejó de su hombro, se llevó la otra mano a él y le extendió la libre mientras John observaba todo el proceso. — Perdón, mis modales. Sherlock Holmes.

— John Watson —dijo dándole la mano y soltando el libro.

— Si me conocieras no pensarías eso —sentenció sentándose en la cama de abajo.

— No me lo digas, ¿psíquico? —suspiró. Sherlock rio con ganas.

— No está mal para un curador.

— Sanador. No entres en mi cabeza —gruñó.

— No lo he hecho, es por tu libro, curador —el rojo se hizo presente en la cara de John. Y como no sabía qué decir, no dijo nada, hasta que la situación llegó a ser demasiado extraña y le dio demasiado sueño para seguir sentado intentando no pensar.

— Me voy a dormir ya, que duermas bien —y se metió en su cama esquivando a Sherlock, que seguía sentado en ella.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Sherlock, que no parecía tener ni pizca de sueño.

— El qué —protestó John girándose hacia él.

— Curar a la gente. Muéstramelo.

— Cuando te lesiones te lo enseño. Ahora duérmete—. Sherlock metió la cabeza en la litera y le besó. No en la mejilla ni en la comisura, sino en el centro de sus labios. Y claro, una opción era lo que pasó.

Ante el puñetazo, Sherlock se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, que ya le empezaba a doler. Sonrió feliz y sacó la cabeza de allí sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Ahora me enseñarás? —John bufó molesto, pero no podía eludir su deber, aunque su nuevo compañero fuera un gran dolor de cabeza que tendría que curarse él mismo.


	2. Asalto a la cocina

**X-JOHNLOCK**

**Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

Crossover Sherlock BBC & X-Men

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 2: Asalto a la cocina**

John salió de la litera e hincó una rodilla frente a Sherlock. Elevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, cerró los ojos y una energía invisible salió de él. Sherlock le miraba con ojos curiosos y sonrisa incipiente y, cuando el dolor desapareció pero antes de que el chico frente a él abriera de nuevo los ojos, volvió a besarle; exactamente en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —protestó, alejando bruscamente las manos del rostro ajeno.

— Es que era demasiado tentador —respondió pasando la lengua entre sus labios. — Oh, no, no lo harás —cambió el rostro.

— No leas mi mente —resopló. — Tendrás que controlar esos impulsos si no quieres que pida un cambio de compañero —le desafió.

— No te hagas el interesante —rio el moreno. — Tengo hambre, hoy todavía no he comido, ¿vamos a la cocina?

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Ve tú solo.

— Yo no sé dónde está. Vamos —le arrastró y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Caminaron sigilosos esquivando la vigilancia en sitios insospechados, leer la mente era bueno para eso pues, aunque su compañero llevara más tiempo en el lugar, las guardias no tenían un lugar fijo todo el tiempo. Siguieron caminando bajo las indicaciones de John para llegar a la cocina; ahí Sherlock no podía más que dejarse llevar.

— Suelta mi mano que no vas a perderte —susurró John molesto al llegar al umbral de la cocina.

Sherlock, en vez de hacerle caso, se la apretó aún más y asomó un poco la cabeza al lugar para ver si había alguien. John optó por respirar y no decir nada.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas; la cocina estaba ocupada por un robusto hombre con patillas y una especie de garras en las manos con las que cortaba una barra de pan para hacerse un bocadillo. Obviamente, ni loco iba a enfrentarse a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? —preguntó John inclinándose para ver también. — Ése es...

— No nos interesa. Busquemos en otra parte de la cocina —y tiró de él hacia el otro extremo de esa gran cocina que debía servir a cientos de comensales.

Sin levantar la cabeza en toda la búsqueda, no era momento de enfrentarse con nadie, dieron con un horno. Con suerte, dentro quedaría comida de la cena.

— Pizza —susurraron con felicidad cuando Sherlock tiró de la puerta. Soltándose de la mano de John, le pasó dos grandes trozos de pizza templada, cerró de nuevo la puerta del horno y salieron de allí tan rápido como el silencio les permitió.

Ya en su habitación, Sherlock echó la llave y encendió la luz en la noche cerrada, mientras John seguía con los trozos de pizza en las manos. Entonces el moreno cogió una y se cruzó de piernas en el suelo. John pensó que era una buena idea y le imitó.

Al terminar de comer, Sherlock lo había hecho de tal forma que se manchó la nariz de tomate. John pasó un dedo por ella para limpiarla, llevándose esa mancha agridulce a la boca y haciendo tragar a su compañero con dificultad.

— Sherlock, tengo sueño —dijo frotándose los ojos. Se sacudió las manos y se metió entre las sábanas. El moreno se metió bajo las mismas sábanas a su lado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú duermes arriba.

— Prefiero dormir aquí.

— Entonces dormiré yo arriba —se incorporó.

— Entonces yo también dormiré arriba —sentenció el moreno. John suspiró rendido y volvió a tumbarse.

— Sólo espero que no ronques. Apaga la luz —se acomodó la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sherlock se sumió en la oscuridad y se quedó mirándole en silencio hasta que se durmió.


	3. Mal profesor

**X-JOHNLOCK**

**Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

Crossover Sherlock BBC & X-Men

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 3: Mal profesor**

El día llegó antes de lo que debió haber sido a juzgar por la fuerza con la que John apretó el botón del despertador. Y junto a él seguía estando su nuevo compañero, ya ni se acordaba. _Se ve bien así callado_, pensó. _Oh, no, maldita sea. Oh, no._

— Piensas mucho tan temprano. Si al menos fueran cosas útiles... —protestó el moreno saliendo de la cama. — Me pido la ducha primero —dijo ya desde el baño. John decidió acortar tiempo y preparar la ropa para ponerse.

Cuando ya sólo esperaba a poder entrar en la ducha, Sherlock salió de ella con la toalla a la cintura. John sintió el calor invadirle por completo al verle así. _Oh, Dios mío. No pensar, no pensar, no pensar_, irónicamente pensó de camino al agua fría. Se vestiría en el baño, sí, lejos, lejos.

Sherlock estalló en carcajada limpia.

...

— ¿Un vaso de leche?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Coge algo más, Sherlock, quiero desayunar hoy—. Éste le hizo caso y cogió un vaso de té. — Algo para comer.

— No quiero. ¿Tostadas? —gruñó cuando John le puso un par en el plato.

— Sí, vamos a sentarnos de una vez —el rubio fue a buscar sitio y Sherlock le siguió no muy convencido con su plato.

...

— Cómetelas.

— La mermelada de fresa es demasiado dulce.

— A ver si te endulza el carácter.

— Qué mal despertar tenemos —y el aire se hizo un poco más denso.

...

Sherlock finalmente se comió las tostadas, aunque el desayuno durara tanto que tuvieran que correr para llegar a la clase a tiempo.

— No hacía falta que me las metieras en la boca.

— Seguiríamos allí si no lo hubiese hecho. ¿Vienes a mi clase? —preguntó John al ver que hacían el mismo camino.

— No sé, yo sólo te sigo. El que parece que manda aquí me dijo que tú irías a mi clase —se encogieron de hombros y entraron cuando el timbre sonó.

— Esto es un rollo. Yo quiero practicar mi poder ahí fuera —exclamó Sherlock nada más sentarse junto a la ventana.

— Eso será más tarde —respondió John sentándose al lado. — Ahora pórtate.

— Seré yo mismo.

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? —resopló.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada del profesor o lo más parecido a uno.

— ¿Él es el profesor? —susurró Sherlock.

— No que yo sepa. Él...

El hombre era el mismo que se hallaba en la cocina la noche antes atiborrándose a comida, sólo que ahora ocultaba sus garras de acero. Se dejó caer en la silla que pareció chillar al peso tras la mesa y con voz ronca comenzó.

— Como podéis ver yo no soy profesor, pero por hoy es lo que hay—. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada pero sus cabezas estaban llenas de hipótesis, unas más descabelladas que otras, y Sherlock estaba entretenido con ello.

— Daremos química, ¿por qué no? Página 200, ejercicio 21, apartado B —dijo al azar. ¿Algún voluntario?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan asustado? —murmuró Sherlock.

— Por sus garras.

— ¿Y tú por qué no lo estás?

— ¿Por qué estoy contigo? Preguntas sin respuesta —rio. Y el sustituto le escuchó.

— Los caballeros del fondo, ¿quieren pasar al encerado? —Sherlock puso mala cara pero John insistió con la mirada. Había dicho los dos, no quería problemas. — Comiencen —el moreno tomó una tiza y las fórmulas salían de sus dedos como pintura en spray. En la otra mitad de la pizarra, John intentaba recordar, pero no podía porque no lo había visto antes. _¡Qué sentido tiene preguntar algo que no se ha explicado!_ —gritó su mente. Sherlock dejó de escribir y, es más, borró todo lo que había escrito hasta el momento.

— ¿Algún problema? —protestó el hombre grande.

— Por supuesto —clamó Sherlock.

— ¿Os atrevéis a desafiarme? —bramó golpeando la mesa, dejándola medio partida. John se asustó y dio un paso atrás. Sherlock le dio un escarmiento mental a ese bravucón.

...

— No hacía falta freírle el cerebro.

— Te asustó. Y aún le queda suficiente para cambiar esa horrible actitud —aclaró el moreno. John sonrió con pocas ganas.

Castigados en la sala de pensar, los chicos esperaban ser llamados por el director del centro. Una reprimenda más no asustaba a Sherlock. John era diferente.

— No van a echarnos. Fui yo, no controlé mi poder, asumiré la culpa. ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar contento —buscó sus ojos y encontró el problema. — Si es eso sólo tienes que decírmelo —y le besó de nuevo, acallando esa voz que no pedía más que eso.

El rubio correspondió y unió a ello sus manos, lo que precisaba Sherlock para sentarle en una mesa y seguir besándole. John se separó un poco de sus labios.

— No entres en mi cabeza —y siguió besándole. Su vida había dejado de ser aburrida, al menos a ratos. Éste era uno de esos ratos.

Una voz carraspeó a su espalda y John escondió la cabeza en su hombro, avergonzado.

— Si han terminado, pueden pasar a mi despacho —Sherlock se dio la vuelta y orgulloso agarró la mano de John esperando indicaciones. El director, un hombre de rostro sereno, sólo sonrió y les indicó el camino.

**o.o.o**

**Hasta aquí este Crossover.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D**


End file.
